Baby
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Miyuki comes up with an idea for all three schools, but are they fully ready for it? rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby

Description: Miyuki comes up with an idea for all three schools, but are they fully ready for it?

A/N: my first Strawberry Panic story, set sometime before episode 17 and sorry for the short first chapter, but please enjoy

Miyuki glanced over from the corner of her eye at Shizuma and smiled somewhat, seeing the etolie cuddling the eight month old baby to her, a faint smile on her own lips. Miyuki pried her eyes away to look back at the woman in front of her who was still giving her instructions on her baby.

It was an important day. For the next three days, Miator, Spica and Lulim would have a new guest, the youngest one theyve ever had thanks to Miyuki who came up with the idea. She thought it was something to bring all three schools together and at the same time show their students responsibility in taking care of another human life and a baby was the perfect way to do that.

Miyuki bowed to the woman and took a huge lightly colored bag from her that contained all the baby things they would need for the 72 hours the baby would be in their care.

"We will take really good care of Hotaka," Miyuki told the mother and she watched as the mother walked over to Shizuma and kissed the baby and said her goodbyes to him before leaving in her car. Miyuki turned her attention to Shizuma who in turn looked back at her, "It's time for the meeting," Miyuki announced to her etolie-sama and together they went inside the Miator building, Shizuma still carrying Hotaka and Miyuki his things.

Once Miyuki opened the meeting room door and they entered there was gasps and awes from the ones inside. The only ones who didn't look as thrilled as everyone else there was Shion, Kaname and Momomi, the leading members for Spica, who of course voted against the whole thing to begin with.

Though it was something exciting, Shizuma went to her seat like always and sat down casually along with Miyuki who did the same.

"You're late," Shion started from her seat between Kaname and Momomi with her arms crossed in front of her in authority.

Miyuki gave her a warning look to not start an argument, "We had to make sure things were taken care of.." she looked towards the others and continued, "this is Hotaka, he will be the baby we are taking care of for the next 3 days, each school will take turns taking care of him but at nights we feel it would be easier and more appropriate that he be returned to etolie-sama or me..." she paused, taking out a piece of paper given to her by Hotaka's mother.

"Each school will have teams of students to take turns caring for the baby and a list for each school president who will let their students know when it is feeding and napping times, otherwise they will attend to him by changing his diaper or playing with him with the toys his mother has supplied us with. Although it will be the teams responsibility to look after him, anyone of the school is allowed in helping care for him as long as the team who is looking after him at the time is present," Miyuki handed Chikaru and Shion a list, "now we must decide which school will watch him first."

The other members looked around at one another a little nervous aside from their excitement on having a cute baby around. Miyuki smiled and finally spoke again, "If it's alright with everyone Miator can take him for the first day." The representatives for Lulim nodded and Shion once again spoke, "Fine, I suppose we can take the last day."

Miyuki nodded and jotted some things down on her notes, "Arigatou, " she looked over at Shizuma to see that the baby had fallen asleep in her arms and Shizuma nodded to her. Miyuki returned her eyes onto the others, "This meeting is over," and everyone except Shizuma and Miyuki stood and left. Shizuma then stood carefully after the others were gone and spoke softly to Muyuki, "I will take him to my room to sleep for the night and in the morning he should be given to the first team for Miator."

Miyuki nodded and looked down at her notes to see who the first team was, "Nagisa-san, Tamao-san and Chiyo-san will be the first to look after him in the morning."

As they left the room, Miyuki saw Shizuma smile once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nagisa opened her eyes from her sleep to see a babbling baby right in front of her face staring back at her with curious blue eyes. Nagisa yelped and sat up quickly, backing away in surprise. Tamao who was already awake went over to the bed and picked the baby up from Nagisa's bed unable to keep in her laughter, "Good morning Nagisa-chan." Nagisa blinked looking at the baby, "What is a baby doing in our room Tamao-chan?"

Tamao laughed lightly, smiling at her cuteness, "We are the firsts to take care of him, remember?" After a few seconds of trying to remember Nagisa's expression changed from confusion to understanding, "Ohh yeah," she swung her legs over the side of the bed and watched as Tamao sat down with Hotaka and began feeding him his bottle.

Nagisa then stood, still watching with curious eyes, "You make it look so easy." Tamao smiled at her noticing, "After he's fed we can go to breakfast." "Hmm.." Nagisa put a finger to her lips as if thinking, "Can I try?" Tamao nodded and stood, "Hai," she handed Hotaka to Nagisa and she in turn smiled goofily at the baby, holding him out in front of her, a little unsure of herself. Tamao smiled softly, "You can hold him closer, see," she helped Nagisa to hold him better then let her sit down at her desk where she was sitting and gave her the bottle.

Nagisa stuck the nipple of the bottle into Hotaka's mouth and smiled as he began sucking away. Tamao clapped her hands together with a small squeal, "My Nagisa is so good with babies." Nagisa gave a nervous half grin to Tamao while blushing vaguely then looked back at Hotaka seeing him staring up at her calmly while sucking on the bottle. Tamao squealed again and went to her things to take out her camera. "I want to take a picture of this precious moment," she lined the lens with Nagisa and clicked the button, smiling. Still keeping the camera focused, Tamao commented, "I think he really likes you Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa grinned at him then her smile faded somewhat, "So did Shizuma-sama bring him here?" Tamao's face fell as she removed the camera from her view then nodded, not looking as happy now, "He stayed with her during the night." Nagisa nodded, still keeping her smile. There was silence in the room until Hotaka finished his bottle and Nagisa stood with him and patted him softly on the back until he let out a small burp. Tamao looked amazed and her smile grew again, "Wow Nagisa-chan, you're a natural."

Nagisa looked embarrassed again, "Tamao-chan." Tamao giggled and held out her arms for Hotaka, I'll carry him while we walk to the morning ceremony. Nagisa hesitated, she was secretly hoping that she could be the one carrying the baby to breakfast so that maybe Shizuma would see her with him, she wasn't sure why, but that was what she was thinking about, but she couldn't just tell Tamao that.

"Hai," Nagisa agreed handing him over to her. Tamao walked ahead with Nagisa following her to the room where all the students gathered in the morning for the Morning Prayer and breakfast. It seemed that everyone turned their head to look at the two as they entered and there was a stream of girly awes and squeals surrounding the room. Nagisa blushed from all the attention and Tamao, trying not to look embarrassed herself, sat down at one of the tables.

As Nagisa started to follow her she looked over and saw Shizuma glance over at her and the exchanged their usual secret smiles before Nagisa took her place beside her friend. After breakfast, Tamao and Nagisa walked through the hall together to the cafeteria.

On their way there, Nagisa kept thinking about Shizuma smiling at her. It wasn't her usual smile, it was different to Nagisa and ever since then she was trying to figure out why it was different and why she felt different. As she thought deeper about this her nose filled with an unfamiliar bad smell that sent a message to her brain to quickly cover her nose.

She did so and looked around for the source of the smell, "What is that?" she asked. Tamao smiled softly, trying not to look disgusted herself, "I think it's time for your first diaper changing lesson Nagisa-chan." Nagisa blinked, "First diaper changing lessong." Tamao smiled with a giggle, she as so cute when she looked confused. Tamao led her back to their room and Nagisa watched as Tamao laid a silk lined baby blanket on her bed then took Hotaka from Nagisa who was holding her breath and put him on the blanket on his back to change him. Tamao then took Nagisa's hand and gently pulled her over to the bed to teach her.

Nagisa couldn't hold her breath any longer and instead covered her nose and mouth with both hands, making her voice sound deeper by doing so, "I don't think I can." Tamao took Nagisa's hands anyway and started helping her change the diaper by guiding her through it, not noticing Nagisa's face looking sick, "Rokujou-san taught me how to change his diaper when she came by this morning to see if Etolie-sama brought him by." Nagisa pressed her lips together and jerked away from Tamao, running to the trash bin and emptying out her breakfast in it. "Nagisa-chan!" Tamao finished putting the diaper on Hotaka and went over to Nagisa, kneeling down to her level on the floor, "are you alright?" Nagisa smiled weakly and nodded a bit, "..Gomen."

Tamao just smiled softly after realizing what was going on then got up, got a handkerchief and sat back down beside Nagisa. She started wiping Nagisa's mouth with the handkerchief, "It just takes getting used to." Nagisa blushed embarrassed then laughed nervously to brush it off, "I guess so, but Tamao-chan makes it look so easy and doesn't get sick or anything," and she looked down with a half pout, half sad look. Tamao stroked Nagisa's hair in comfort, "Nagisa-chan is good with Hotaka too, he's not calm with just anyone after all," and with that she smiled at Nagisa. Nagisa smiled back, feeling better about it now.

Tamao stood, helping Nagisa up with her then walked over to the bed and picked up Hotaka and handed him to Nagisa, "You can carry him to the cafeteria if you'd like, I'll get his bag so we can feed him there." Nagisa nodded and gave Hotaka a more confident smile then when she first met him and he giggled happily. Tamao smiled,"I told you he likes Nagisa-chan," she left the room carrying his bag of things. Nagisa smiled more and followed Tamao while holding the giggling baby.


End file.
